Memories Last A Lifetime
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Christmas time always manages to spark many memories in the Bolton household, and also creates many more. one-shot . This was written for Nikki in response to the ZAAngels Secret Santa Fanfiction exchange! Enjoy!


**Memories Last A Lifetime**

**By: Lar aka Vfanforlife**

**AN: Well, as a part of the ZaAngels Secret Santa Exchange, I got the fantabulous Nikki (namdetomunch_Zanessa!) I want to say that I was overjoyed to participate in this fantastic even, and I hope to have many more opportunities like it.**

**Hope you enjoy your Christmas Gift Nikki… you deserve it! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

--------

"Dada, I can't reach."

Troy smiled, and lifted his four-year-old daughter in the air. Allie Bolton delicately placed the star on the top of the Christmas tree. Once her task was completed, she clapped her hands excitedly, squealing with joy that she had helped decorate. The sight brought a smile to Troy and Gabriella's faces.

The Bolton family was currently in the holiday spirit, Troy and Isabella decorating the tree, while Gabriella was busy attempting to finish wrapping up Christmas gift, which was proving a difficult task, seeing as every time she stuck a bow on the gift, 12-month-old Oliver Bolton would rip it off and smile up at his mother from her lap. She would then just laugh, and gently place the bow back, removing the gift from her son's reach.

Christmas time was always a special and joyful time in the Bolton household. Not only because of the family aspect of the holiday, but because of the many memories that had been shared on that day.

A giggle filled the room as little Oliver grabbed another bow and attempted to put it in his mouth.

"No sweetie. That's not good to eat." Gabriella crooned as she gently removed the object from her son's saliva covered hands.

"Yeah, not very tasty. Candy Canes are better Ollie, trust me." Troy added.

"Troy, are you trying to give our children cavities before they reach the age of 10?" Gabriella questioned, her chocolate-brown eyes bright with amusement.

"Maybe." He responded.

"Mama, when is Uncle Chad gonna come?" Allie asked. One of the many traditions that the family had was that Chad Danforth, Troy's Best friend since Kindergarten, would come by wearing an elf costume, bringing extra presents for the kids. Taylor would follow right behind him, bringing little 3-year-old Brandon with her. The two families would then share Christmas Eve dinner together.

"Soon honey. We just have to finish getting ready." Motivation in place, Allie quickly turned around in her father's lap.

"Dada, we have to hurry up so Uncle Chad can come." She said, grabbing her father's hand and trying unsuccessfully to get him up.

"Alright. Why don't you run and get the box with the tinsel?" He asked. Allie ran out of the room as fast as her little feet would carry her, emerging only seconds later. Immediately she began jumping up and down, tossing tinsel all over the tree. Unfortunately, she could only reach about a quarter of the way up, so Troy would have to help her with the rest of the tree.

"Remember the first time we ever celebrated Christmas with Allie?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded, smiling at the memory.

Allie Bolton was born on December 22, just 3 days before Christmas Day. Christmas Day was the day that she was finally allowed to go home from the hospital, and the Bolton's spent their first Christmas with their daughter surrounded by family, while snow fell gently outside. It was the perfect day. Coincidently, Little Oliver was born on December 23, one day after Allie, and was allowed home Christmas Day as well. After that, many different anniversaries were celebrated from December 22 to December 31.

Allie's Birthday on the 22nd; Oliver's Birthday on the 23rd, Gabriella and Troy's anniversary of both their wedding and the first time they met on December 31st. The memory of their wedding was still vivid in both Troy and Gabriella's mind…

"_You May now Kiss the Bride" The couple smiled, eyes on each other, and gently kissed. Just as their lips met, the old clock in the corner chimed, signaling it was exactly 12:00am, January 1st. The newlywed couple broke apart, smiling at each other._

"_What a wonderful way to start off the New Year." Troy commented. Gabriella nodded, her eyes never leaving his._

"_Just perfect." She whispered, before leaning up and gently pecking Troy on the lips. The two faced the crowd of people in front of them, not only celebrating the New Year, but also the union of a meant-to-be couple…_

Gabriella looked out of the window, seeing the snowflakes danced elegantly outside.

_Just like our first Christmas Together, _Gabriella thought as she reminisced on the past. When she was finished, she turned towards her husband, laughing at the sight before her. Allie was now on her father's shoulders, throwing tinsel onto the tree, but almost 80 percent of the time it ended up on Troy. Oliver had crawled off his mother's lap and onto his father's foot, locking Troy in place. Laughed emitted from Gabriella's lips.

"Something funny?" Troy asked, smirking.

"You." Gabriella replied. She quickly ran into the other room, grabbing the digital camera, before eagerly snapping a picture of the sight.

Another memory to add to the ever growing list… another picture to add to the countless albums that filled the attic.

A knocking at the door interrupted the moment.

"Is Uncle Chad here?" Allie asked.

"Why don't you find out?" Gabriella said, watching as Troy gently lifted Allie of his shoulders and onto the ground. She was out of the room faster than a cheetah. He then scooped his son into his arms, Oliver taking advantage of being in his father's arms by resting his head on his father's shoulder. Another photo was snapped.

"What do we have here?" Chad's voice filled the room. Allie was now sitting on her 'uncle's' shoulders as she found amusement with the bell that was on his 'jolly elf' hat.

"Ukle!" Oliver exclaimed. His speech was coming along, and he could say more words than many children his age. However, his pronunciation still needed work.

"Hey Ollie, how are you? Have you been a good boy?" Chad asked, walked up towards Chad and tickling Oliver underneath the chin.

"Ya." He responded. Oliver crawled from his father's arms into his uncle's, and Troy walked over to Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her waist. Taylor then entered the room; little Brandon dressed up in a festive sweater and matching green pants.

"Hello everybody." She greeted. Welcomes were said in response, and soon the two families settled into the living room, hot chocolate was passed around, and comfortable conversations filled the room. Oliver was now situated in his father's lap, Allie in her mother's, and Brandon in his father's.

More memories were being created as the evening went on.

--------

Dinner had come and gone, as had dessert, and the Danforth family had finally retreated home. The Bolton children were fast asleep in their rooms; the monitor's turned on and placed in the living room. Troy and Gabriella were sitting peacefully on the couch, the only source of light in the room coming from the bright white lights on the Christmas tree.

This was another tradition of the Bolton family except, for the time being, it was only shared between the older Bolton's. Sitting in front of the Christmas tree, Christmas carol's playing quietly from the speakers, the two talked with each other, sharing past memories.

This Tradition had its origins from when Troy and Gabriella spent their first Christmas together. It was back in High School, Junior Year…

_Gabriella's family was the only one to remain at the Bolton family household, the rest of the gang's families already home. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen with Lucille Bolton, Troy's mom, sharing her secret recipe for the 'perfect gingerbread man'. Her father was in the study with Jack Bolton, Troy's father, watching the local college's championship basketball game. She was currently situated in the living room, fluffy white blanket wrapped securely around her, as she and Troy sat in front of the fireplace, Christmas tree lit up in the corner of the room._

"_Look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the window. As usual, snowflakes were falling gracefully from the sky. However, there was a change today. Instead of just falling, the wind was blowing the snow in gently swirls in the sky, creating a beautiful effect, as if the snow was dancing across the darkened sky. "It's beautiful."_

"_Not as beautiful as you." Troy responded._

"_You're corny." Gabriella said, giggling. Troy poked her gently on the nose._

"_You love me for it."_

"_It's True." She smiled, and leaned back against him. His red blanket blended in with hers, creating a sort-of candy cane effect. They stayed in that position for a long while, before Troy finally shifted, retrieving something from the coffee table in front of them._

"_What?" Gabriella asked._

"_Just close your eyes, and hold out your hands." Gabriella obeyed, curious to see what he was up to. She felt a small, lightweight object being placed in her arms. "Okay, open your eyes." When she did, she saw a small white box, wrapped in a pink bow, in her hands._

"_What is this?"_

"_Your Christmas Gift." He replied simply._

"_But, it's not Christmas Day yet." He laughed. _

"_Look again." He said, pointing to the digital clock on the DVD player. Sure enough, the glowing green numbers indicated it was 12:35 in the morning, Christmas Day. "I wanted to be the first person to give you a gift. She smiled, gently unwrapping the gift. When the lid was removed off the box, she gasped._

"_Oh, Troy." She said, lifting a gold chain out of the box. A small locket pendant was hanging off it. "It's beautiful."_

"_Open the locket." Troy prompted. Gabriella did as told, and found an picture of the two of them on one side, and an inscription on the other…_

"_**Two souls but with a single thought, **_

_**Two hearts that beat as one"**_

"_It's Beautiful." Tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. _

"_Would you like help putting it on?" She nodded. He shifted, and gently placed it on her neck. Once it was secured, she grabbed it in her hand._

"_Thank you Troy. I love it."_

"_And I love you." Together, they staying in the room, watching the snowflakes dance around outside…_

Gabriella reached up and grasped the familiar locket that hung securely around her neck. In all the year they have been married, it has never left her neck. Just as the two rings around her fourth finger on her left hand has never moved as well.

"I can't believe it. 8 years we have been married." Gabriella said, smiling.

"And have been a couple for 14 years." They began dating in Junior Year, and got engaged after four years of university (on New Years Eve), getting married a year later on the same day.

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?"

"Fighting off guys trying to date Allie?" Troy offered, making Gabriella laugh.

"Seriously."

"Probably celebrating Christmas like we always do. Except by then we will have at least four kids. And the entire family will sit in front of the Christmas tree." Gabriella smiled at the thought.

" I like that." They continued to sit there peacefully, content with sharing the moment in silence with one another. The soothing Christmas music continued to pour through the speakers, and eventually the couple nodded off to sleep. On the fireplace, the camera sat on 'flash' mode. One of the wise men from the 'Nativity' set up fell on to the camera, and a flash illuminated the room. On the screen, the figures of two people sleeping peacefully in each other's arms came up. Another memory.

A Memory that would forever be preserved in the families albums.

A Memory that would last a lifetime.

----------

**AN: Please Review and Tell me what you think of the one-shot!**


End file.
